


Sssssspider

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Forced Feminization, Gags, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Lace Panties, M/M, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: What happens when Venom finally gets his hands (and tongue and tentacles) on Spiderman aka Peter Parker?





	Sssssspider

“Class, this is Eddie Brock. He’s writing an article about Spiderman activity and he’s currently focusing on the events around our field trips. His employer has asked that he be allowed to interview those of you who were on the trip. I’ll call names and you will meet with Mr. Brock in the old geology lab. Peter you will be going first,” Mr. Warren says and Peter gets up and follows the reporter into the classroom.

“So, Mr. Parker. What can you tell me about the times you saw Spiderman?” Brock asks and Peter gulps. This is bad, he can’t lie and say he saw the fight because he didn’t and everyone else will probably mention he wasn’t there when Spiderman was.

“I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t there when Spiderman came. I had separated from the group because the trip was boring. I didn’t even know what had happened until I had gotten back,” Peter says sending a text to Ned so he won’t mess up the lie.

“Oh? And what did you sneak away to do?” Eddie asks tapping his pen on the pad in front of him.

“I snuck off to smoke? Please don’t put that in the article! My Aunt will kick me out of the house!” Peter lies and vows to explain this to May as well.

“Alright kid. Get back to class and sent in Michelle Jones,” Brock says and Peter stands makes his escape for the door.

“Oh, and Peter?” Brock calls out and Peter turns to look at the man in question.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” Brock says and Peter goes back to class after sending Michelle in.

Later that night he swings through New York in his old suit made from fabric and without all the things Mr. Stark put into his suit. Call him nostalgic,” He doesn’t notice Venom until it’s too late and the alien is snagging him by the ankle and dangling him upside down from a tentacle while another rips his web shooters off and throws them into a dark corner somewhere.

Peter hasn’t felt this helpless since Uncle Ben died.

“Hello ssssspider,” Venom says and Peter starts feeling a little sick from the blood running to his head.

“Hey Venom, you caught me, yay! You wouldn’t happen to be a proponent of catch and release would you?” Peter asks and Venom makes a noise that might be a chuckle or maybe it’s a hairball or something. Peter doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to find out. Not right now with Venom’s face inches from his and that tongue flickering around.

“You will be releasssssed sssssoon,” Venom says and Peter slumps in his hold and decides to press his luck and throw a punch at Venom but all he manages is to hit empty air. Venom makes that noise again and suddenly Peter feels tentacles tearing his suit to pieces and the cold night air brushing over his skin.

“Whoa, V...venom? What are you doing?” Peter asks and starts kicking his legs as hard as he can and Venom wraps as tentacle around his lower legs keeping them immobile. Peter whimpers and feels a tentacle curl around his cock and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

“Venom, please. Don’t do this,” Peter says softly and Venom rips Peter’s mask off and there he is, naked, squirming in a mass of tentacles like one of those videos Peter had seen when he had tried to touch himself for the first time. He’s seen the mass of tentacles and freaked out and nearly tossed the computer off the bed.

“Calm yourself ssspider, ssssstruggling will only make this hurt more. You do not want that, believe me,” Venom says and the tongue licks over Peter’s face and slides into his mouth and Peter chokes on it as it slides deeper and deeper into him and Peter feels his throat convulsing. Just as he thinks he’s about to pass out the tongue moves and allows Peter to suck in a breath of air before shoving back down and he feels a tentacle circling his hole and the tip of the head of his cock and his cock jerks and begins to harden and tears slide down his face as he shuts his eyes in embarrassment.

The tentacle rubbing over his cock flattens and traps Peter’s cock neatly against his body as a piece of the tentacle pushes into the head of his cock. Actually you can’t even tell Peter has a cock. It looks like he’s a girl wearing black panties.

“Pretty girl,” Venom says and the tentacle at his hole pushes deep, deeper than Peter thinks is strictly possible but what does he know? His sex ed was shit to begin with.

“You see ssssspider, no one will ever get this deep into you. You will never be able to replace this event with memories of another. Not that we will ever allow you to seek the company of anyone who is not Venom,” Venom says and Peter squeaks as the tentacles stroke over and around his insides and the thing keeping his cock trapped tightens and Peter cries out and a tentacle wraps around his eyes and all the things he’s feeling multiply by ten. 

With his sight cut off everything is so much more intense and he can feel his cock trying to twitch inside the confines of the venom cup and Peter cries out and when the tentacle pulls out of his cock he feels something wet drip out of his cock and venom pulls back and his tongue laps up the cum in his tentacle and then looks at Peter’s softening dick.

“Cute soft little cock. Are you sure you are male?” Venom asks and Peter shudders as the tentacle in his ass finds his prostate and Peter cries out and tentacles force open his mouth and Venom inspects it and feels around the pink insides.

“Humans are so soft, and you are even more so. You are absolutely adorable. I almost want to keep you this way forever...But I want to use that little pussy of yours,” Venom says and the tentacle in his ass begins to thicken and Peter groans and jerks a little and suddenly the tentacle is gone while he is turned upside down and what must be Venom’s cock is being pushed into his hole and Peter can feel something leaking out of the cock. 

“I do not have a pussy, please let go,” Peter says and Venom chuckles and lets go and Peter screams as he sinks down unguided on Venom’s cock.

“Are you ssssure? It takes our cock greedily like one,” Venom says and Peter cries out again and more of the liquid comes out of Venom’s cock and Peter groans as he pushes in as far as he can and Peter feels something being pushed into his hole and he freaks out and Venom growls and whatever it is slides in and presses inside him and Venom cums and Peter groans softly.

“You took my egg so well Peter. You pussy will be the perfect incubator for it,” Venom hisses.

“Egg!” Peter shrieks as his cock explodes one more time and his cum. Venom chuckles and pulls out and leaves a pile of clothes for Peter and a pair of lacy black panties and Peter blushes.

“You wear those for a week. Venom will know if you do not,” Venom says and melts back into the shadows and as much as Peter doesn’t want to he puts the clothes on and whines at the feel of the panties rubbing against his cock.

He gathers up the remains of his suit and his web slingers and goes home and sneaks into his room so May won’t see him and he curls up in bed and ignores his homework.

The next day he goes to school in the clothes Venom wanted him to wear and sits in his classroom and fights back from hissing as the egg shifts inside him and Peter grits his teeth. Ned shoots him a worried look but Peter shakes his head.

“Peter, Mr. Brock wanted to talk to you again,” Warren says and Peter gets up and goes to the classroom a million ideas of what Brock would want to talk to him about running through his head and he sits across from Brock and has to squeeze his eyes shut as the egg rolls around inside of him again.

“Hello Peter, are you feeling alright?” Brock asks with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I pulled a muscle at work,” Peter lies and Eddie smiles.

“Are you sure about that?” Brock asks and Peter starts sweating.

“Yeah,” Peter says.

“You are a very poor liar Peter,” Brock says and Peter’s mouth goes dry.

“W...what do you mean I’m not lying,” Peter says and his blood runs cold when he feels something sliding up the inside of his pants leg under the table and Peter feels sick. 

“Is something wrong?” Brock asks.

“N...no,” Peter says and looks under the table to see black tentacles coming out from under Brock’s jacket. Venom, because who else would those tentacles belong to, forms over Eddie’s body and the tentacles slide up to feel the edge of the panties and pushes them into Peter’s hole and he squeaks and tries to move away only to be dragged over the table and up against Venom’s chest.

Venom pulls him closer and Peter feels Venom ripple and Venom slides up and over his body and he screams as he is absorbed into Venom and he is pressed up against Brock’s chest and he feels the man’s cock hard against his ass and Peter screams and scratches at the man but Venom easily pins his hands and he feels like they’re moving but he can’t be sure and Brock begins kissing his neck.

“People are going to hunt you down. Now that they know Eddie Brock is Venom,” Peter says struggling.

“Oh Peter. V and I have already thought of that. We’re going to leave you at home. Go back to the school and make it look like V busted the wall, knocked me out, and took you. No one will connect me to V,” Eddie says and Peter shudders and he’s finally let out of Venom but a hit to the head has everything fading to black.

He regains consciousness with Venom looming over him, hands cradling his belly and Peter remembers that Venom actually laid an egg in him and passes out again.

Venom’s cock continues to pound into him regardless of him being out cold.

He’s spent three years with Eddie and Venom, forced to marry Eddie in secret and under another name while Venom fucked him through the ceremony, when he finally gives up on the idea of ever being rescued.

Maybe this is where he actually belongs. Eggs in his belly, a cock in his pussy and cum pushed out of a soft cock that can barely be called a cock. 

Maybe a slut is all he is.


End file.
